Being A Noob at maths ain't that bad
by harajuku96
Summary: Alfred sucks at Add Maths and so he gets help from a student in his class, Ivan. You know the story. Plotless but PLEASE REVIEW!


**Being A Noob at Maths Ain't that bad**

A/N: This is an America/Russia fanfiction which includes fluffy mush stuff that anti-yaoi people don't wanna see. But if you don't like Yaoi, what are you doing here? Shoo~ The 'Back' button is just there. Right at the top left corner. Still here? Yay! The people are quite OC. My language isn't that great either. So, please forgive me if you find this boring. They are about… 17 or something in this story. And they are the same age.

Summary: Alfred sucks at Additional Mathematics. His teacher is giving on him. But, then, this guy who is super GOOD at the subject appears (He just never noticed the guy) and he approaches him with the excuse of being horrible at Add Maths (even though he is…)

**xXx**

"Alfred F. Jones. This has been the fifth time you have flunked your Additional Mathematics .What am I going to do with you?" His teacher sighed in exasperation.

Alfred was never good at additional mathematics. He hated Maths. He loathed numbers. He just never liked them. Flunking was not his fault. Okay, It WAS his fault for not studying. But he was just not interested.

His teacher passed his red-marked exam sheet back to him, "I suggest you learn from that boy… Uh… Ivan, who scores top in class."

Alfred took his paper from his teacher, rolling his eyes and turning around to walk back to his seat. He bit his lip. Who's Ivan? Even though he had been in this class for almost three years, he didn't know who this Ivan was.

Sitting back down in his own chair, he nudged his brother sitting next to him, "Iggy, who's Ivan?" he whispered.

Arthur looked at him like he was crazy, "What? Ivan Braginsky! The guy sitting at the back of the class. There!" he pointed to a light blonde haired boy, wearing a long sleeved beige shirt and scarf wrapped around his neck sitting in the last row, nest to the back door. Who wears scarves in the middle of summer? Alfred raised a brow. Sure. He didn't know this guy at all. Maybe he was just so quiet and scary and disappeared out of class just as fast as he got in, so no one saw him coming in or out.

"He's like the smartest guy in class too. He's so quiet you'd think he is scheming or cooking up some evil plan at the back there, yeah?" Arthur added, watching Ivan scribbling something in his notebook at high-speed, "He's got this really intimidating aura that says : 'I'm Emo, don't come near me' or 'I disembowel you if you touch a single strand of my hair.' Don't you reckon?"

Alfred nodded his head absentmindedly, not really listening to Arthur's blabs. Seriously, when was this Ivan even IN school, in THIS class? He never noticed him at all. But, he noticed that this boy, emitted an aura that was more pleasant that what his brother described him to be. And he found it quite interesting.

What he thought next was that he could use the excuse that he needed to ask some maths problems so that he could find out more about this guy.

The last bell rang, indicating that school was over, Alfred quickly packed his books. (He told Arthur that he would ask Ivan for maths tuition.) He looked to the back of the class. Good, Ivan was still there. Oh my god this person is fast, thought Alfred as he saw him practically sweep all books into his arms and getting up, like he had already prepared for leaving minutes ago.

Alfred slid through tables so fast that the corners jabbed him in the sides. Wincing, he was still determined to catch up with this mysterious boy.

"W-wait!" he called, grabbing the long sleeved boy's arm.

The boy turned around.

"Whoa." Alfred gasped for a while. Purple orbs stared at his blue ones intently. More like glaring at him intently. Okay, this does not mean good. But the purple in his eyes mesmerized him like a fly to the light. He just couldn't look away.

"Excuse me. Are you going to let go of my arm? I swear it's going to break with that kind of grip." Someone said. The voice came from the front of him. It sounded so sweet and soft…

Then only he realized the voice came from Ivan.

"O-oh. A-hah! Sorry!" Alfred let go of his arm like it was a hot plate.

"What do you want from me?" Ivan asked.

Alfred put one hand behind his head and pretended to scratch his head, "I'm Alfred… Oh, and I wanted to ask you to be my tutor for additional mathematics? Please?" he asked, using his puppy-dog eyes that Arthur taught him when they were still kids.

Ivan just stared at him blankly.

Alfred was not going to give up on this and chewed on his lip, "Please! I'll give you three burgers! Double cheese!"

Ivan winced at the thought, "No, no hamburgers, the disgusting things."

"I really need help! Since you're the smartest kid in class, share some of your smartness with me! Come on! Don't be selfish! I'd do anything!"

"Anything?"

The American nodded.

The next moment, he swore he saw an evil glint in the Russian's eyes.

**xXx**

Alfred wondered how he got himself in this mess. He wore an apron, and held a mop in his hands.

"Alfred. You haven't got this part mopped up yet."

Alfred scowled at the Russian, sitting on the couch, reading his book about…

"How To Ask Someone Out? Why in the world are you reading such crap?" he asked, looking up from his mopping at the book in Ivan's hands.

Ivan's face pinked a little. Alfred looked at him.

"Ooh~ Ivan has a crush~!" Alfred squealed like a little girl. He smirked at Ivan, "Who is the unlucky person?"

Ivan frowned, "Shut up. Why does that person have to be unlucky?"

Alfred thought for a moment, the mop still in his hands, "Because, you, my not-friend-yet-friend, are so stoic and you have this evil aura coming out of you from all directions. Man, you've got to take a break. Maybe you're too smart for your age…"

"Shut up and do your work, pig."

Alfred shrugged and continued mopping. Stupid Ivan. Shouldn't have said '- I'd do anything.' In the first place. Now he was stuck with a whole year contract, paying for his tuition fees with Ivan by cleaning his house. The WHOLE house, EVERYDAY. Like, be his maid. For a year. After what seemed like ages, he threw down the mops and brooms.

...

"Whew. I'm done. Can we start now, boss?" Alfred sighed, mopping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

Ivan stood up to inspect the room. He brushed his finger against the table against the wall, "Not bad for an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot you commie bastard!"

"I'm not a communist."

"It just fits you. You look like one."

Ivan rolled his eyes "Whatever. Okay, where do you want to start?" he took out the textbooks and placed them on the table.

"The differentiation thingy."

"Okay. It's like this…" Ivan got out a pencil, paper and sat next to him on the floor, using the square coffee table as a proper table and taught him slowly, making sure he understood, explaining with most detail, looking at Alfred frequently to see if he understood

_Ivan's voice is like music. Odd… Not odd enough to beat Iggy's faeries and weird black magic stuff…_ thought Alfred as he started to doze off.

"Alfred, do you understand?"

Alfred was already in dreamland with the UFO's to answer. He fell asleep on Ivan's shoulder.

Ivan jumped. He felt Alfred's warm breath against his neck. Turning to look at him, he found out that he was asleep. He poked Alfred's cheek, "Alfred? Alfred?" in hope to wake him up. No avail. No wonder he failed Additional maths. Ivan shook his head. He sleeps in class. I just started teaching him a bit of Differentiation and in five minutes, he's asleep. He's cleaning my house for nothing.

"Alfred, wake up." Ivan poked again. Nothing.

Poke

Poke

Poke

"Iggy~ I wanna sleeeeeeep~" Alfred moaned sleepily.

This time, Ivan poked him harder. More like shoved him over. Alfred fell towards the floor, head first.

"Oooooooooowie!" The American sat up, rubbing his head. He pointed accusingly at Ivan "You! Why the heck did you that?"

"I should be the one asking you! You fell asleep after I explained only five minutes of differentiation to you!" the Russian boy shouted back at him.

Alfred crossed his arms, "I was so sleepy after doing all that stupid house chores you gave me dumbass! Your fault!"

Ivan just gave him the cold look and turned to the textbooks again, "Do you want to pass this exam or what?"

Alfred bit his lip, and scooted over next to Ivan. He propped his head on his hand, listening to Ivan explain all over again. He looked at Ivan's serious face. He never noticed that Ivan had really pretty eyes. They were as clear as amethysts. Before he got lost in them, he quickly looked back at the book and paper that Ivan was scribbling on and focused on what he was saying.

"There, you must change the x into…"

Alfred paid attention, nodding to indicate he understood. If Ms.P's voice was so nice, he would have paid attention and never flunk his exams. Dumb Ms.P.

They studied until it was dinner time.

"Whoa. That was quite a intensive study session." Alfred yawned. His stomach grumbled, "That's from no snack-times and coffee breaks studying so much and using up all brain power to concentrate."

He got up, stretching, accidentally exposing a bit of his skin. Ivan blushed.

"Get a bigger shirt to cover the excess fat in you, pig." Ivan commented despite his slightly pink ears.

Alfred frowned, "I'm not fat! I'm just tall."

Ivan almost snorted. _I'm taller_. He thought, snickering to himself "Dinner anyone?"

"Burgers!"

"See? That's why you're fat! You eat too much junk."

"Hey!"

**xXx**

The next day, Alfred just had the mood to go to Ivan's house even though he didn't like add maths or mop floors.

During recess, Alfred walked with Arthur to an unoccupied table, "Iggy, you should actually hear him speak! He doesn't sound emo and scary or anything like that. In fact, he's a really nice and cool guy! After that session yesterday, I just felt that…he is REALLY smart!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, listening to rants about Ivan from his younger brother. It was like he was obsessed or something. Obsessed with Ivan Braginsky? Never. No way.

"What are you? Obsessed with him or something? You've been at it all morning." Arthur jabbed a straw into his carton of orange juice.

"No! He's just a friend. I guess. We talked. We're friends right?"

Alfred's brother wanted to tape his mouth up as badly as ever. Would he stop talking about him for a while? Silence ensued between them for a while and Arthur was grateful. But…

"Look, Iggy! There he is!" Alfred cried. He waved at Ivan who just got his food, "Ivan! Ivan! Here! There's and extra seat here!"

What Arthur feared more than Francis trying to grope his ass just happened- Ivan came over and put his tray next to him. (Maybe not that bad, just exaggerating.)

"Ivan, this is Arthur my older brother. Arthur, meet Ivan!"

Ivan raised a brow and sat down next to Arthur, "Hi, nice meeting you."

"Yeah, nice meeting you too." Arthur mumbled.

Alfred unusually happy today, asked Ivan through a mouthful of hamburger, " Are you free this afternoon after school?"

The Russian boy nodded, "You can come over today. Are you sure you understood everything from yesterday?"

"Of course! I've got it all in this here!" Alfred points to his head where his brain was situated.

"Don't worry. I'll help you if you don't."

"See, Iggy, I told you he's nice." Alfred beamed back at his brother. Arthur scowled.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Come on, Iggy!"

Ivan looked at them. He chuckled. Alfred was such a ball of happiness that just made him want to roll him in the heart of his palm and squeeze him. That sort of feeling. He smiled and resumed eating his lunch.

Alfred gasped. He smiled to himself, Ivan looked so cute when he smiled. Not like the serious Ivan who was days before. It made his heart skip a beat. Arthur saw it.

"Alfred, you're scaring me." Arthur mumbled, leaning away from the table, "Why are you so happy? Smiling to yourself and stuff?"

"He's just a bit crazy because of all the drills I gave him yesterday." Ivan stated.

Arthur agreed with him, "Maybe." Maybe this Ivan guy wasn't so bad after all huh?

...

"Where do I have to start cleaning now, your highness?" Alfred was already in the apron he wore while cleaning Ivan's house.

"My room. Upstairs isn't done yet."

"Okay." Alfred dragged the broom and the mop upstairs. When he reached, he looked down the corridor. _Where the heck is his room. No. WHICH one is his room?_

Alfred walked around, and finally came to stop at the room with a sign saying : IVAN'S ROOM. Do Not Enter.

"Well, I'm entering." Alfred said, pulling the stash in his hands into the unlocked room.

Alfred leaned his cleaning utensils against the wall, he looked around. He felt the wall for any light switches. He found them, and…

Click.

"Whoa..." Alfred looked around the room. _'Ivan loves flowers' _was the first thought that came to his mind. The room was full of sunflowers and weird steel pipes- most likely taken from the toilets- strewn everywhere. The sunflowers were in a vase next to his bed, next to the bathroom door, next to the cupboard, on the curtains (It was the pattern of the curtains). And believe it or not, there was a sunflower plushie in the middle of the bed.

Alfred tried not to laugh. He picked up his broom and started sweeping. As he swept away, he bumped into the small bookshelf next to the study desk. The bookshelf shook and something fell out of it.

"Ouch." He massaged his sore side, and looked around. He saw a small brown book on the floor. Curious, he picked it up and looked at it. No title, no name, no label. Weird book. He flipped it open.

It was last year's entry.

_20 August 2009_

_He never notices me. Even when I walk past him. He's really cool, his personality is like sunshine, and I have never met such a person before. I want to just be his friend. Previously I just thought he was an annoying cheerful and positive idiot who just poked his nose into everyone's business. But, I feel like there's something more to him. I actually like him a lot. Because of his sunny personality. It's so stupid. I've never felt this way before. I'm such an idiot._

Alfred's eyes widened, _Must be Ivan's crush! _He grins to himself. He would find out the secret person and taunt Ivan with it! Good!

He flipped a whole lot more pages.

There were a bunch of other entries about living in a field of Sunflowers.

Entries written in his native tongue- Russian.

And boring school stuff.

Then…

_11 September 2010_

_His eyes are like sapphires when they are in the light. So beautiful. Like the snow back home. His name that I have never mentioned before is…_

"OH MY GOD! ALFRED PUT THAT DOWN!"

Alfred jumped, startled by the voice "What? What?" he shouted, dropping the book that he had in his hands.

"Where the hell did you find this?" Ivan stormed into the room, bending down and snatching the diary away before the American could pick it up.

"It fell off the shelf okay? I didn't mean to see! I swear! I didn't even read anything!" Alfred lied. He didn't really see anything but he did find something…

Ivan sighed in relief. He sat on his bed, "Oh my god that was close…"

Alfred was feeling a bit frustrated and annoyed partly because he didn't get the information he wanted. He was so close to finding out something. And also he was awkwardly annoyed by the fact that Ivan REALLY had a crush. He just felt an uneasy feeling wash over him.

"We're good?" Alfred asked, sitting next to the Ivan. Ivan looked at him.

"I'm not forgiving you for this so easily you fat pig." Ivan looked really scared. And shaken. What was it? What was so important and private in there that he couldn't know?

"Aww, please… Tell mee~ Who?" Alfred pleaded.

"Who what?" Ivan snapped.

"Who it is. Please, please, please, please."

"No."

"Ivan's no fun."

"What makes you think I would tell you?"

Alfred pouted, "We're friends."

Ivan glared at him, "No we're not. I'm just teaching you Add maths. That's all." He looked away and played with his sunflower plushie.

Alfred just sat there, "We'll be friends. I know it. We'll start over."

"…"

"Come on, teach me another chappie and I'll treat you to burgers."

"No thanks," Ivan stood up, taking the book with him "You can stop cleaning this room. It's too dangerous for you to be here."

Alfred pursed his lips and nodded, not forgetting to take the brooms out of the room before shutting the lights.

**xXx**

For the next few weeks, Alfred would look out for anyone who went near or talked to Ivan.

France the pervert was Alfred's initial suspect, being able to grope everybody. But, N-ah, that can't be. France only chased his brother around these days. He was being oddly loyal. And Alfred was pretty happy with that.

It couldn't be Toni either 'cause he was currently with Berwald, the scary Swiss. Alfred thought them weird. Toni just followed him everywhere like a chick following the mother hen. A really cold and boring relationship. Who knew?

Then, Alfred noticed this Chinese guy who seemed quite close to Ivan. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Wang Yao. He always spent his time during recess with him. They would talk for hours and laugh so loud that Alfred could hear them in the other table.

It was the same in class too. Alfred put him in the suspect list as the top suspect.

"Hey, Iggy, don't you think they look close. Like close, close?" Alfred asked Arthur who looked up from his Biology notes.

"Huh? Who?" Arthur asked, looking around.

Alfred sighed, "Ivan and Wang."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They just look close…"

'Iggy' just looked at him. Suddenly, this revelation hit him like a wave. He looked at his younger brother who was looking at them in envy.

_Ah ah… He's jealous. My dumb brother the nitwit has grown up! He's in love!_

But Arthur wouldn't tell him. No. He was going to let him figure that out for himself.

Alfred blushed when Ivan turned to look at him, after Wang Yao had left and returned to his seat.

Oh my god! What was this funny heat rising to his ears? Alfred looked down at his table, hiding his face in his arms, hopefully enough to also hide his ears from view. His heart just went ticking fast like it was going to explode any second.

Arthur pretended to continue reading his Biology notes when in actual fact, he was sniggering behind them. _Ah, Alfred, how cute_.

"Alfred."

Alfred, still feeling the heat in his ears, responded with a small 'Hnn' so that he wouldn't need to get up.

"Are you coming to my house today?"

It was Ivan. Alfred took deep breaths to cool himself down. What the hell was going wrong with him? He looked up, "Nope," he answered in his usual tone "I gotta be home with Iggy 'cause mum needs help with the cookies. New neighbors." He said "Why?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just making sure. Wang Yao is coming over."

"O-oh," Alfred's heart dropped "Studying?"

"Yeah. And we got some other stuff to do too, so…"

"Uh-huh. Cool, see you tomorrow then." Alfred's voice shook a little for some reason. He cleared his throat "See you then." He repeated and looked away, pretending to look for something in his stack of books.

He waited until Ivan was out of sight before he turned to Arthur. He put his forehead on his older brother's shoulder. Why was he so confused and angry? He didn't get it.

...

The next day at Ivan's house, Alfred just studied as usual with Ivan, covering another chapter. And at the end of the day, having debates about what they should have for dinner.

"Do you have anything in your fridge?" Alfred pulled the refrigerator door open and peeked inside. Okay… Vodka, cabbage, lettuce, a small piece of cheese so small it wasn't even worthy for a mouse. Alfred's eyebrow twitched, "How the hell do you survive on this… this… stuff!" he left the fridge and searched the cupboards. What the hell? Rows and rows of canned soup.

Ivan shrugged, "I'm used to it. My parents aren't here, so, I don't really cook. I don't know how to cook anyway."

"What? And you never bothered to learn anything to fix for yourself? Canned soup is bad for health! And Vodka! You're still underage!"

Ivan ignored him and sat down on the sofa with a soft plop, "Do you cook? Make me something then." He suggested, putting his arms behind his head.

"Hmmm…" Alfred pulled out a can of soup and a cabbage, "I might be able to do something with these two things… Oh, just help me UFOs I don't burn anything." He dumped the stuff on the table and pulled out a pot.

Ivan watched Alfred's back, getting to work, chopping up the cabbage, and prying the can open, emptying the contents into the pot.

Minutes later, the smell of soup filled the kitchen.

"Whew! This sure beats Iggy's cooking!" Alfred exclaimed, pouring the soup into two bowls "Hey, Ivan! Dinner's done!"

Ivan got out of the sofa and walked over to the kitchen, "Whoa, that smells good." He sat down at the dining table.

"Yeah! And I added all sorts of weird stuff in there!"

Ivan flinched. Excuse me? Weird stuff? Was Alfred's cooking actually safe for eating?

Alfred placed the bowl in front of him, "Eat up!" he said as he himself sat down and poked a spoon into his soup. It looked all orangey and all, with chunks of whats-its floating in it. He swallowed a whole spoonful of the concoction.

"Hey! Not bad!" Alfred cried, spooning more soup into him mouth.

Ivan looked at his own soup. If Alfred was eating it, it was most probably edible. He tried it himself.

"Not bad, eh." Alfred laughed, "I so rock."

Ivan chuckled, nodding in agreement.

Alfred looked around the table and reached for the pepper and his hand mashed into Ivan's which was also reaching for it. There was an awkward pause. Their hands seemed to stay there, stuck.

"Uh… You can have it first." Alfred spoke up, feeling a little warmth spread through his cheeks. _Something's happening! Something's happening! _Alfred thought.

"Oh. Okay, sure. Thanks, Alfred." Ivan took the pepper and shook it over his soup, later passing it to Alfred who took it hesitantly.

Alfred felt that warmth getting a little too uncomfortable. It was turning hot. Not warm. He freaked out. It's the feeling again! He bet that his ears must have turned red like yesterday. What was going on? They both ate in silence.

"I'll clean." Alfred volunteered.

"No, it's my house, I'll clean."

"N-ah, I messed up the kitchen."

"Fine, we'll both clean."

"Okay." Alfred agreed, picking up the bowls and walking over to the sink, putting them in gently with a chink of ceramic against ceramic.

"Gloves are over there." Ivan gestured to the gloves hanging on the wall next to the sink, "You wash, I rinse."

They washed their plates in their respective sinks and the funny thing was, their hands just kept bumping into each other when Alfred put his plates in Ivan's rinsing water.

This time, Alfred shrugged off the fuzzy feeling that was building up in his heart. _I'm sick_, he told himself. _Gotta go see a doctor or talk to Iggy_.

...

That night, he DID talk to 'Iggy'. He knocked on Arthur's room door, "Arthur. Arthur?"

A small "Come in." came from the inside.

Alfred opened the door and stepped in, "Iggy. I need to ask you something." Arthur was lying down on his stomach, reading a book.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, not looking up. He flipped a page.

"It's like this. I think I'm sick."

"Hmm…" Arthur nodded "Why do you think so?" he flipped another page of the book.

"I am starting to have these strange palpitations and I feel hot all of a sudden and- Iggy! Are you listening to me? I might be dying and you don't care?"

"Hmm…"

"IGGY!" Alfred stomped indignantly before storming out of the room.

After the door closed with a slam, Arthur looked up, " Nope, you're not dying. You're perfectly normal." He grinned.

**xXx**

"Look… They're together again."

Alfred's head snapped up. There they were. Ivan and Wang Yao, walking together to the library.

Arthur looked at Alfred, " I wonder what they are doing in there together…"

Alfred clenched his fists. He didn't know why he was so mad at the thought and he was perplexed, "Come on, Iggy, let's go back." He said and dragged Arthur by the hand away from there. Hahaha~ Arthur just loved making Alfred jealous. After all, his silly brother didn't know anything.

...

Alfred chewed on the end of his pencil and popped the question, " Do you like Wang Yao, Ivan?"

"Why are you asking this question?"

"No reason. Just thinking that you guys are really close." Alfred watched Ivan write something into his notebook.

Ivan seemed to ignore the question. But later he answered, "We're just close friends. We were friends since junior high."

"Really?"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Can't a friend ask some random question like this?" Alfred faked a laugh. Ivan seemed incredulous.

Ivan looks at him, "Alfred… Don't pretend. I know there's something wrong. You have been looking a bit…glum these few days."

Alfred didn't know what came over him as he bit his lip, eyes welling up with tears. He hid his face in his hands. Tears just came pouring out of his eyes. _This is ridiculous_. He thought, but he just couldn't stop.

"Alfred. Tell me." Ivan's soothing voice came really close to his ear and he felt something warm wrap itself around him.

Alfred hiccupped. He knew this was stupid. But he couldn't stop, "I-ivan… I feel so confused…"

"What is it?" warm hands brushed down his blonde locks.

"I don't know… I feel weird around you. I don't like Wang Yao hanging around you! I just don't like… I don't know! My heart goes very fast and I feel hot like I have a fever. Am I falling sick? Ivan! What am I supposed to do? I must be dying! It's a disease!"

Alfred heard a small chuckle. He looked up through eyes blurred by tears.

"No, you're not sick," Ivan tilted his head with a finger so he looked at him, "It means this."

The next moment made Alfred's heart stop. Ivan had closed the gap between them, locking their lips together. Alfred's eyes widened, unable to move. But, he started to slowly kiss back, putting his arms around the Russian.

When they broke apart, Alfred gasped and put his hands to him lips. Ivan had kissed him. KISSED HIM. That just pulled a plug in Alfred. What the heck. He was worrying about having an incurable disease when I was actually all just…this. He loved him. That's why all the annoyed feelings. Plus the warm fuzzy feelings he got whenever their fingers or eyes met.

"Do I have to explain that too?" Ivan asked, his facial expressions inscrutable.

Alfred stuttered, "But the diary. That person is…"

"Alfred F. Jones."

"Huh?"

"It's you, silly."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I didn't want to tell you just in case you freaked out. I have liked you for more than a year already… and…" Ivan blushed.

Alfred laughed, "You're so cute when you blush."

Ivan turned redder.

"Does that mean you'll let me see that diary now?"

Ivan sighed, "Why? You already know it's you."

"You don't want me to see it because it is actually Wang Yao inside. Isn't it?" Alfred looked horrified.

"No! You idiot!"

Alfred pulled Ivan into a hug, "I know… Love you, Ivan."

"Me too."

_11 September 2010_

_His eyes are like sapphires when they are in the light. So beautiful. Like the snow back home. His name that I have never mentioned before is Alfred F. Jones. The one that lights my every day._

**THE END**

* * *

OMG…that was totally plotless and corny! But reviews please! I will give you all chocolate chip cookies and cake!


End file.
